


Worth the Wait

by Hobo



Series: The Summer of Smut [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Vibrators, ed the dog is eternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobo/pseuds/Hobo
Summary: Ed and Oswald's sex life has been put on the back burner as of late, and Ed finds himself growing increasingly impatient. When Oswald finally takes him to bed, he might be in for a little more than he had expected.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: The Summer of Smut [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787152
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU so much to the very talented Miss_Vile for beta-reading this fic!

To say Ed was frustrated was an understatement. He liked to think of himself as flexible with his partner’s somewhat sporadic sex drive, but it had been several months since they’d had sex at this point and he was reaching the limits of his patience. It certainly didn’t help that it was starting to seem as if Oswald was outright mocking him. He knew his husband would never do something like that intentionally, but could he really not see how much of a tease he was being?

Take for instance their failed attempt from about two months ago. Oswald had been flirtatious all day, hinting that they were going to have some alone time when they got home. Evening finally rolled around and they had settled down in their bed with a well-deserved bottle of red wine. They both had a rather exhausting day and so Ed had decided to treat Oswald with a sensual massage to help him unwind and get both of them more into the mood. In hindsight, it was rather unsurprising that Ed was soon greeted with the sound of peaceful snoring emanating from his partner. With a fond smile, Ed resigned himself to tucking in Oswald gently and dealing with his needs on his own.

As another example, Oswald had given him a full-blown lap dance after dinner just earlier this month. He had then led him by the hand into their bedroom before initiating a rather sloppy make-out session, and Ed had been so eager he had gotten hard from that alone. He had just begun to disrobe him when the other man pulled away mid-kiss, having cited a sudden epiphany for an ingenious plan to foil the Batman. Ed could understand. Inspiration did not always strike at the most convenient of times, and to not capitalize on it while it was there would be an utter waste.

Worst of all though had been just a week prior when Oswald surprised him by bursting into their shared bedroom clad in only lingerie and high heels. Ed was practically salivating at the sight of his husband’s gorgeous curves which were not even remotely hidden under the impossibly sheer fabric. To his dismay, Ed never even got the chance to unwrap his present. A sudden peal of thunder shook the whole house, startling Oswald but not phasing Ed in the slightest. He was too focused on the tantalizing display before him to even register the sound of the storm raging outside of their window.  _ Human  _ Ed, at least. The other Ed was a completely different story. The sound of whimpering could be heard faintly in the distance, soon to be accompanied by the sound of desperate scratching against their bedroom door. Despite his reassurance to Oswald that the dog would no doubt be perfectly fine, he soon found himself alone in the bed with a still raging erection and nothing to do but contemplate his life choices.

The absolute last thing he wanted was to pressure Oswald into having sex when he didn’t fully want to, but there was no point in denying that the feeling of his own hand had long since become unsatisfying. He hadn’t wanted to make Oswald feel guilty over his lack of attentiveness, so he had taken to hiding in bathrooms or rushing to bring himself off as quickly as possible when he was out or unlikely to bother him. The added discomfort of such situations wasn’t exactly helping matters either, and as a result, Ed could feel his suppressed sexual desires growing stronger and stronger no matter how many times he attempted to address them.

Perhaps it was for this reason that Ed found himself being drawn to Oswald’s upturned rear like a magnet. He was bent over at the waist fussing with the wood for the fire and Ed couldn’t help himself from creeping up behind him. He let his hands settle on either side of his hips, his fingers digging in and testing the give of the soft flesh underneath.

“I’ll just be another minute,” Oswald muttered absentmindedly as he continued to rearrange the logs, most likely assuming that Ed had come over to check on his progress with the fire. Once Ed started grinding his hips against his backside, however, it became clear that his intentions were far different. Oswald immediately shot straight up, spinning around to regard Ed with a distinctly scandalized expression.

“Um, Ed? Do you mind?!” He scoffed, and at least Ed had the decency to look embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Oswald, I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” he hastened to explain. “I just, you just looked so good and— I mean I couldn’t resist with you bending over like that, and I…” he trailed off, looking up to see Oswald staring at him as if he had two heads. Sighing, he decided to go with the truth. “It’s just. It’s really been a while,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair nervously. Oswald seemed to be surprised at that, eyes drifting up and to the side as he appeared to try and recall when their last time together had been.

“Four months.”

“What?” Oswald questioned, eyes refocusing upon him as he blinked in surprise.

“It’s been four months since we last had sex. Not that I’ve been keeping track or anything. It’s just, you know I have a good memory, and well… Sorry, never mind,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand, moving to return to his place at the armchair. Oswald stopped him with a hand on his shoulder before he could do so, tilting his head thoughtfully.

“No Ed, I’m sorry. I truly hadn’t realized it had been that long. I suppose the time has just gotten away from me,” he told him sincerely.

“Don’t apologize. I’m not interested unless you’re completely on board with it. Not to mention I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Ed assured him, even if that last part was a little bit of a lie. Oswald gently took his face in one of his hands.

“That’s sweet, Ed. But now that I’m thinking about it, I have been a little tense lately. Maybe we both could use this,” he pointed out, smiling softly at him. He was expecting a response from the other man in turn and was therefore completely taken by surprise when he felt his arm abruptly being jerked forward. Ed wasted no time in dragging his poor husband to their bedroom as if he might change his mind any second, and Oswald wasn’t sure if he should laugh or pity the man.

Oswald followed along wordlessly until they made their way into the room, at which point Ed shut the door behind them and immediately pinned Oswald up against it.

“Ed, I—” Oswald started before being interrupted by Ed impatiently crashing his lips against his own. Oswald was startled by his intensity but allowed himself to relax and go along with it. Ed was all over him: kissing him, biting at his collarbone, squeezing at his love handles greedily. It wasn’t long before he had Oswald panting and wanting more, but just as he reached for Ed’s shirt to pull it off of him, the other man unexpectedly dropped to his knees. Oswald wasn’t exactly complaining, but he definitely was surprised, as Edward usually preferred to take his time. Their dynamic was often quite sensual with lots of buildup and foreplay, and this certainly wasn’t it. He supposed that just for tonight, this  _ was _ the foreplay.

Ed undid Oswald’s pants and fished out his still semi-flaccid cock. He stroked and licked along its length a few times before shoving the entire thing in his mouth, eliciting a deep groan from Oswald. He closed his eyes and let the door support his weight as he savored the feeling of being fully enveloped by the warmth of his mouth. Ed’s hands found their way to Oswald’s balls as he sucked at him, gathering them up into one hand and delighting in the press of their weight against his palm. He always did have a certain fascination with them that Oswald never quite understood, but he couldn’t deny that the attention he gave them wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

It wasn’t long before Ed had to pull slightly off of Oswald’s steadily lengthening cock, but he made up for it with the use of his skilled and experienced hands. Oswald’s hands found their way to the top of his head and knitted themselves gently into his hair. He tried to keep himself still so as to not accidentally buck and cause Ed to choke, but it seemed that his efforts didn’t entirely matter as Ed was doing that to himself all on his own. In his enthusiasm, he occasionally took in more of Oswald than he could handle and would briefly gag before throwing himself right back into action again.

Oswald expected Ed to pull off of him once he had gotten him fully erect, but he was showing no signs of doing so. Ed appeared to be completely lost in the moment, bobbing his head up and down Oswald’s shaft as if it were his only true purpose in the world. Oswald wasn’t initially in much of a hurry to stop him, but Ed hadn’t been lying about how long it had been and that was now becoming increasingly apparent to Oswald. He bit his lip and tried to focus on the pain as a distraction, but it was clear that he wasn’t going to be able to last through much more of this.

“Ed,” Oswald gasped out to get the other man’s attention. In hindsight, he probably should have kept his eyes shut. The sight Ed’s dark brown eyes looking up at him with pupils blown wide and mouth still stretched obscenely around his cock was too much for him, and before he knew it he was already tumbling over the edge, gripping tighter onto Ed’s hair as he happily swallowed down all of Oswald’s release.

He had just been about to apologize and offer to return the favor when he found himself being pulled away from the door and gently pushed in the direction of the bed. Oh, so he had other plans. Oswald wasn’t exactly as young as he used to be and wasn’t entirely sure he had a second round in him, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try at the very least. Ed stopped him once they had reached the side of the bed and spun him around, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. He had a mischievous smile on his face, but Oswald found himself nodding his consent anyway. Ed stole another kiss from him before beginning to tear away at the man’s clothing.

“Fuck, Oswald,” he breathed as he worked, “You have no idea what you do to me. It’s been absolute torture holding off for this long. You’re so damn sexy, all the time. Even when you’re not even trying.” He paused once he had the man fully stripped down, looking over his body as if it were a piece of fine art that belonged in a museum. “Have you put on weight?” He casually inquired, and Oswald resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had learned a long time ago that his husband had something of a weakness for those with a little extra meat on their bones and only meant it as a compliment.

“Perhaps a couple of pounds,” he allowed, and Ed looked down at him with a blinding smile in response.

“You’re too good to me,” he told him before pushing him onto the bed and getting to work on removing his own clothes. Oswald rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand as he looked on. It was certainly no secret that their attraction was mutual and he made no effort to hide the way his eyes were taking in every detail of Ed’s body as he hastily undressed. Ed caught him staring and shot him a wink, earning a snort from Oswald.

Ed took a moment to retrieve a bottle of lube from their nightstand and then he was climbing onto the bed to join Oswald. He gathered up Oswald’s knees and pushed them towards his chest before licking a broad stripe up the back of one of his thighs, eliciting a jerk of surprise from him. He then nuzzled his face against it tenderly before turning his attention to the area that lay directly between them. He pressed a soft kiss against the base of his now soft cock before moving further downwards and Oswald felt a shiver run through his body at the stimulation of his still sensitive arousal.

Oswald heard the lid of the lube clicking open and prepared himself for what he knew was going to come next. Sure enough, he soon felt one of Ed’s slender fingers pressing up gently against his hole and did his best to relax. Fortunately, he was not as sensitive here, and he was able to enjoy the feeling of Ed gradually working him open. Since it had been so long, Oswald could have probably used a little extra preparation just to be safe. It was clear that Ed was a little impatient tonight, though, and Oswald was almost certain he was going to be able to feel a good deal of stretch once he was inside. This wasn’t necessarily a problem, since the added sensation from just the right amount of burn was often pleasurable for him, and he couldn’t help but wiggle his hips a little in anticipation.

Just then, Ed crooked his fingers inside of him just so and Oswald let out a surprised shout. Taking that as a good sign, Ed continued to stroke lightly against his prostate and Oswald couldn’t help the small whimpers escaping from his lips. It was definitely uncomfortable, that was for sure, and yet it still had his cock twitching with interest at the feeling. It was more unpleasant than it was good and Oswald hadn’t entirely figured out whether he liked it or not yet.

He never got the chance to decide, however, as Ed was soon pulling his fingers out and lining himself up against him. Ed poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock and stroked himself a few times before entering him, and Oswald was definitely not wrong about the stretch.

“Fuck, Oswald, you feel so good,” Ed groaned as he continued to push his way inside. Oswald opened his mouth to respond but ended up only letting out a moan instead. He bottomed out inside Oswald, his pelvis now sitting flush against him, and then something inside of Ed seemed to give. He pulled out nearly all the way and snapped his hips forward again, causing Oswald to let out a gasp that was a mixture of both pleasure and surprise. Before he knew it, Ed was roughly pounding into him at a punishing pace and Oswald was scrambling to brace his hands against the headboard behind him for support.

Ed wasn’t normally this rough with him and Oswald was quickly realizing how much he liked him this way. There was something so primal about how tightly he gripped at Oswald’s hips while fucking him senseless and he could feel his cock stiffening in interest at the sight of it.

“Ed, oh my god, Ed, ah! Ah!” he babbled, his voice coming out high and breathy. Ed growled at him in response, the noise coming from somewhere deep within his chest, and Oswald whimpered loudly at how turned on that made him. He felt so, so full, and he found himself wondering how he had even managed to go so long without indulging in the feeling of his lover for so long in the first place.

“Oh, please Ed, please, please, please,” he begged, not actually having any idea of what he was even asking for. He was completely hard again now, and his head felt foggy and scrambled. Ed answered his aimless pleas by slamming himself hard against his prostate, and for a second Oswald could have sworn he went blind from how good it felt. He then pulled back to do it again, and then again, and Oswald could feel himself coming completely undone under the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Oswald was unable to take much more of this before his eyes were rolling back in ecstasy, his entire body tensing up as he unloaded himself onto his own stomach. He was anything but quiet as he rode out his orgasm, moaning, whining, and shouting Ed’s name as each wave of pleasure coursed through his body. Ed pulled out of him once he had started to settle down, and Oswald had only a moment to be grateful for the reprieve of stimulation before he found himself being rolled over onto his stomach.

Oswald instinctively spread his legs for him in spite of his surprise, and Ed didn’t hesitate to slot himself between them. He slammed himself back inside of his lover and resumed thrusting into him at the pace he had previously set, and Oswald was too exhausted to do anything but lie there and take it. The new position was particularly unfortunate as he could feel his overstimulated cock rubbing against the bedsheets as he was fucked into them.

Oswald knew that Ed had to be getting close by now, but if he was, he was showing absolutely no signs of it. He didn’t mind though, the feeling of being used so carelessly as if he were only a vehicle for the other man’s pleasure was a heady one. Despite the discomfort he was in, he wanted nothing more than for Ed to continue to take his pleasure from him until he physically couldn’t handle it anymore. He was drooling a little into the mattress but couldn’t bring himself to care, focused only on the bizarre blend of pleasure and pain and the delicious sounds coming from his partner behind him.

Every thrust felt like a jolt of electricity through his entire body, and not at all in a good way. He was sweating profusely and he could feel his eyes watering as his overworked nerves were pushed to their limit. Each strike against his prostate elicited a halfhearted whimper in protest, as he was too worn out to really do much else. He wasn’t even sure he could remember his own name at this point. And yet, he was loving every second of it.

Even though it had begun to feel as if they had been going for an eternity, it was still far too soon when Ed was finally coming inside of him. He moaned out Oswald’s name in bliss as his hips stuttered into him, milking every last drop out of himself before eventually going still. They were both panting heavily when Ed pulled out of him, and neither of them spoke for a few moments as Ed tried to catch his breath.

“Sorry Oswald, I may have let myself get a little carried away,” Ed admitted with a little huff of laughter. His eyes furrowed with concern when Oswald made no attempt to move or respond. “Os?” He tried again, shaking his shoulder gently.

“More,” Oswald managed in a weak voice, and at first Ed assumed that he had heard him incorrectly.

“What was that?” Oswald only whined and pulled himself onto his knees in response, not having the energy to form words; trying to think was like trying to wade through a pool of molasses at this point. He pushed his ass up into the air wantonly and Ed got the message, although he clearly hadn’t been expecting the current turn of events.

“O—okay, if you’re sure,” he agreed hesitantly, reaching under him to grasp his softened cock. He reflexively pulled his hand away at the immediate jerk the action was met with. Oswald didn’t tell him to stop, though, and so he slowly replaced his hand and began to rub it against him. He had no idea why he would want this, especially because he looked as if he were in outright pain, but he trusted his husband to be sure about what he wanted.

“It’s not… hah...  _ enough _ ,” Oswald whined, and Edward was left blinking at him in disbelief. Oswald was all surprises today, it seemed.

“I could get… the vibrator?” He tried.

“YES, oh god yes, do that,” he agreed, squirming around impatiently. Ed rushed to do as was requested of him, sliding a box out from under the bed and tossing things around carelessly until he found what he was looking for.

“Got it,” he announced, hopping back onto the bed with the toy in hand and Oswald muttered something about getting on with it already. He flipped the switch on its side and was greeted with the sudden sound of— absolutely nothing. “It’s dead,” he informed him.

“So then DO something about it,” Oswald snapped, making Edward jump. He nearly knocked his glasses off the nightstand in his haste to snatch up the TV remote and start ripping the batteries out of it.

“Aha!” he cheered victoriously as the toy buzzed to life, turning his attention back to his neglected husband. The second the toy made contact with the head of his cock he reacted as if he had been electrocuted, and Ed had to admit it was certainly a sight to behold. His husband looked positively stunning like this, writhing and moaning in pain and pleasure alike as Ed worked the toy over him. The moisture that had been building up in his eyes was now spilling over but Edward didn’t dare stop, not without being given the command. If this was what Oswald truly wanted, then he was more than happy to give it to him.

It would be difficult to say which one of them was more surprised when Oswald managed to get hard again for the third time that night. He was making no sense now, releasing a constant stream of incoherent pleas intermixed with indecipherable noises. On a whim, Edward decided to slip a finger back inside of him and seek out that sensitive spot again. Oswald let out a loud sob into the mattress when he found it but Ed didn’t let up. His cries increased in volume in frequency until he was cumming dry, letting out an absolutely pitiful whine as he did so. Edward was in awe, never having seen his husband in such a state as this before. He collapsed back onto the bed once his climax had run his course, looking absolutely spent.

Ed switched off the vibrator and rubbed at his back soothingly. They stayed like that for a while, Ed’s mind running a mile a minute as he ran back through the previous events to process everything that had happened. After a while, he guided Oswald onto his back (with no small amount of groaning in protest) and did his best to clean the other man up with a wet towel he had retrieved from the bathroom. The bed was a total mess, but they’d just have to deal with it until the morning

“So, this is new. But I’m thinking this is something we could really explore, if you’d be willing, of course. I’m guessing this was your first time doing anything like this and we weren’t exactly prepared for it, but with a little more time and practice I have a feeling you would eventually be able to work up to—”

“Could I get some water, Ed?” Oswald interrupted, an arm slung over his face as if he had a headache.

“Oh. Right, of course, I’ll just be a moment,” he assured him with a smile before hurrying off to fetch him a glass. He really shouldn’t have been surprised at all to find Oswald fast asleep upon his return. Ed switched off the light before climbing into bed next to him and gently pressing a kiss into his forehead. As eager as he was to talk about his husband’s newly discovered interest, he supposed it would just have to wait until the morning.


End file.
